Faith
by mystic-Hoshi
Summary: [One shot] [Two points of views] Having faith is hard, especially in relationships with other people. When Aeris sees Cloud with a random girl, what would she think? [Cloud x Aeris]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story also came to my mind at night. I wonder why…it sucks when I have to get up and write something… -.-

Disclaimer: Don't own FF7, dreaming I did though.

* * *

...)) Faith ((….

"Aeris, can you fetch Cloud for me?" Red XIII asked.

"Okay, but…why?" Aeris replied.

"I need to talk to him about some issues about our mission and whatever he's doing is probably important so…" Red sighed, "He listens to you."

"Oh, I see. I'll be back in a jiffy."

"Thanks."

Aeris went to the front of the inn, and realized that she didn't know where Cloud was. She saw Tifa sitting on one of the chairs near the window, reading a newspaper. With the lack of things to do, Aeris knew, so she approached her.

"Hey Tifa, do you know where Cloud went?"

"I think he went to the nearby bar with Cid." Tifa turned to Aeris.

"…why would he go there?"

"I have no clue."

_Hmm…Cloud doesn't have a habit of going to the bar or drinking alcohol, so why would he go there? Oh well, I guess I'll check it out, Red asked me a favor and I want to talk to him anyways._

"Thanks, Tifa. I'm heading out then."

"Okay, bye."

Aeris went out the entrance of the inn they were staying in and proceeded to go to the nearest bar. They were in a small town, and there weren't many different kinds of pubs he could be at, so Aeris was sure that where she was approaching was going to be the pub he went to. As she neared, she couldn't help but think why Cloud would be there, or why Cid would drag him there.

_Perhaps Cid wanted company? That must be it…since where we are staying at doesn't have a bar. _

Happy with that thought, Aeris reached the entrance of the bar, and pushed the door to go inside. She was welcomed with the smell of cigarettes. Not wanting to be rude, she simply covered her mouth.

_I hope I can get out of here as soon as possible…I can't really stand all of this smoke._

The bar was designed to be in the basement, so Aeris went down the stairs and was again, welcomed with smoke, with an addition of noise. The music was blaring through the speakers, and there were many dancing figures on the dance floor. The bar turned out to be pretty big. As Aeris searched the crowd for a spiky head and another one with goggles, someone approached her.

It was a guy around Aeris' age, and he obviously wanted to hit on her. "Hey, Ojousan, are you new here? Never saw you before."

Aeris replied reluctantly, "Yes." She tried to continue her search, but the man wouldn't let her.

"Want to join me and my buddies over there?" He asked and pointed over to some men and a few women who were looking at her.

"Uh, thanks, but no thanks."

"Aw, come on! Don't be such a party- pooper."

Aeris shook her head, and the man seemed dissatisfied, but said, "Well, hope you have fun." He turned and went back to his friends.

"Thanks." Aeris said gratefully, thankful that he left her alone. She turned her attention back to her search, but decided she needed to walk in the room, as much as she didn't want to. She wasn't going to find Cloud this way. She started to push through the crowds of people and walked over to the less crowded place, which was near the bartender. She just realized she was near the bar.

_The bartender might know where Cloud is. It doesn't hurt to ask._

"Excuse me, sir." Aeris said, but not loud enough for the bartender to hear. "Excuse me!"

This time he turned to her, "May I help you?"

"I just wanted to know if you've seen a guy around my age, with spiky blond hair."

The bartender pause in thought, then replied, "You mean that guy over there?" He pointed to his right.

Aeris looked over where he pointed, and indeed, there was Cloud, and another…woman? Before Aeris thought more of it, she said thanks to the bartender and proceeded towards Cloud.

_Where's Cid? And that woman…who is she?_

Aeris dismissed the thought, and decided to ask Cloud about it later. She was finally near when she saw the woman clearly. She was beautiful, no doubt about that. She seemed perfectly comfortable talking to Cloud, and Cloud…Aeris couldn't see his face.

_Should I go up to them? But I might interrupt their conversation…but it's important…?_

Aeris was debating with herself, when she saw the young woman lean over to Cloud's face…Aeris' eyes widened in surprise, turned, and ran out of the pub as fast as she could, bumping into a few people in the process.

"Hey!" A deep voice said as she had bumped into him. But Aeris didn't care at the moment, she just pushed by. She reached the stairs and ran up, bumping into another person. That person glared at her, but seeing that she wasn't looking, he went after her.

Aeris pulled the door open and slowed down. She grasped the railing in front of her, trying to catch her breath.

_What was that woman doing? I don't really want to know…and Cloud didn't even flinch…well, I didn't see the whole thing but…I-I- don't know what to think…_

"Hey, you."

Aeris turned around to see who it was. Apparently, it was the guy that she bumped into on the stairs. He wasn't looking too friendly, and he seemed strong.

"When you bump into someone, you should apologize." He continued, giving off a rude glare.

"I-I'm sorry." Aeris lowered her head so he wouldn't see her eyes.

"Hmph, how rude, not even looking at me when you say that."

_What is wrong with this guy? I'm not really in the mood right now._

Aeris looked at him and said, "Sorry." It sounded force, but Aeris was not in a good mood.

The man sighed, "Geez, young people these days..." He walked up to Aeris and grabbed her wrist, "You're lucky I'm not in a bad mood, or I would've done something worst."

Aeris was no longer going to tolerate this man. He was annoying her so much! She flashed her angry eyes, "I've already said sorry, now would you leave me alone!"

"Oh? You got attitude, for such a pretty face."

Aeris was trying to loosen his grip on her, but he was strong. When he used his other hand to reach up to her face, she slapped it away using a lot of effort.

_Shoot, I forgot my rod at the inn! Do I have material? I don't remember…_

The man looked offended. "You-" He raised his hand to hit her, but someone grabbed it before he could.

Aeris was going into a defensive position, when she noticed he stopped and let go of her wrist. She looked up, "C-Cloud!"

"It's not nice to hit a lady." Cloud said to the guy, glaring.

"You &!$#!" He tried to hit Cloud, but he just dodged, opened the bar's door, and the man fell in. There was a loud crash, and Cloud closed the door after he took a good look to see if the man was going to come up again. Apparently, not. Then he turned to Aeris, "Aeris, what are you doing here?"

"I-I was looking for you…" Aeris was grateful Cloud came just in time, but she still remembered the scene she saw right before that.

"Oh." Cloud looked down, shadowing his eyes.

"Red wanted to talk to you." As she said that, she noticed that Cloud's face was a bit red, but she was sure he wasn't blushing, so why?

"Let's go then."

Aeris complied silently. They started to walk back to the inn, both walking very slow, like something was dragging them down.

_I really want to ask about what happened…but I'm scared. It's going to be awkward, but then again, it already is. I don't want to see Cloud's expression…what if…no….I don't know…perhaps, I should put a little more faith in him. Cloud isn't like that…he's too shy, maybe the girl just wanted to talk to him…_

"Aeris." Cloud broke into her thoughts.

"Yes?" Aeris questioned, still not quite looking at him, afraid her expression would betrayed her.

Unknown to her, Cloud flashed a hurt look. He stopped in his tracks, and said, "What happened at the bar…it's not what you think…"

Aeris stopped.

_He knew I was there?_

"I…Cid asked me to go with him, and he dragged me there, then he went to the washroom or something, and he didn't come back for a long time." He started to sound frantic, "Then, this girl came up to me and started to talk to me, and I didn't want to be rude, so I just listened, then she, I don't know, I think she was drunk, so she…" He paused, and Aeris finally turned around to look at him. "Um…you know…you saw…nothing happened, really."

To Cloud's surprise, Aeris started to giggle, "You look funny when you're trying to explain something so frantically." Aeris smiled.

_I knew it…_

"Wha-you're not…angry?" Cloud looked at her directly.

"Nope." Aeris turned around and started to walk again, with her hands together behind her back.

_That's so like Cloud. I should really put more faith in him._

Cloud, wanted to know why, skipped a step and caught her arm, "Why?"

Aeris turned around again to look at him, "Because, I have faith in you. That's what."

_Yes, I really do._

That's when Cloud started to blush, "Uh-um-ah thanks." He finally got it out. Then he noticed he was holding Aeris' arm and he let go. "Uh, sorry."

_How cute! But I should ask him…really…_

Aeris was not even slightly annoyed, "Did you drink?"

"Wha-uh-no…I don't think so…" Cloud scratched his head.

"Your face looks red."

Cloud paused, and then said, "Crap."

Aeris looked at him questioningly.

"Cid said there was no alcohol in that drink…I guess he lied."

"Ah…we forgot about him…" Aeris said sheepishly.

"Forget him! I'm thinking he ditched me. That Ojiji…"

Aeris laughed, "Hey, that's rude. Cid would murder you if he heard that."

Cloud shrugged, "Let's go."

Aeris nodded. Red was waiting for him. When they started to walk again, they walked a bit faster than before, having the weight been put down. As they neared the inn, Cloud stopped once again.

"Cloud?" Aeris turned around to see what the problem was. His eyes were downcast, and he was still a bit red.

_What's wrong? He seems to be redder than before…is he sick?_

Aeris walked up to him and tried to look at his face, leaning towards him a little. Without warning, Cloud pulled Aeris towards himself, embracing her. Aeris was wide-eyed, and looked into his shirt, too shocked to think. Not shocked, really, but…she never expected Cloud to hug her.

_My heart is pounding…his shirt smells nice…my hands are on it too…_

Aeris finally gather enough courage and looked up to him, "C-Cloud?" He was closing his eyes, but as soon as Aeris said his name, they flew open.

As quickly as he embraced her, he let go. He clutched his head, "A-Aeris, I'm sorry…I wasn't thinking properly…"

"…It's okay. Let's go inside."

Cloud just nodded. Aeris pushed the door open.

_Sometimes…you don't need to think…just act on your own emotions, because, sometimes, it's better…I don't have the tenancy to do that…I wonder… did Cloud simply want a hug, or he…_

Aeris giggled. Cloud looked at her, so she said, "Red's in his room I think."

Cloud nodded again, and left for the room Red was occupying. Aeris started to go down the opposite hall to the room she, Tifa, and Yuffie were sharing, all the while deep in thought.

_Cloud's so shy…I should've teased him. Oh well, I'll be nice, just for tonight, though! Maybe it was the alcohol…who knew he couldn't drink? Well, he wasn't drunk but still…_

"Aeris."

She turned around, "Cloud? You couldn't find Red?"

He shook his head and said, "Just saying…good night."

"Good night, Cloud."

He left in a flash. A moment later at the other side of the hall, Aeris could hear Cid swearing, "$&!#$ Cloud! Why the heck are you smiling for? And why did you ditch me?"

_Maybe it is the alcohol…I shouldn't let Cloud drink anymore…_

* * *

….)) Fin ((….

A/N: Yosh! I'm done! There's another chapter coming up though…but only one….I think. :) It's on Cloud's point of view, so if you want to read what he was thinking, then press the 'Add Story to Alert' button! Muhahaha! And review, you know you want to. ;) I still can't believe I actually wrote the hugging part…it was so mushy…at least for me…ugh… :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry Cid fans, I don't hate him, he's a cool guy, but I need him to act grumpy in the story. :P

And now that I think about it…the situation Aeris was in was pretty sexist…argh! I hate that but…Sigh I wanted Cloud to do something good… T.T

* * *

….)) Faith ((….

"Hey, Cloud, let's go."

"What?" Cloud asked, with his back still turned to Cid. He was sitting on the inn's bed, organizing his material.

"I said, let's go."

"Where?"

"To the bar."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm bored, and there's not much restaurants here, and I want some $#& tea."

Cloud sweat-dropped, "You want tea and you go to a bar? Why don't you drink tea here?"

"I did. #!$& tea didn't taste good."

"Can't you wait till we go to the next town? Or are you so depressed that you didn't see Sierra? Why don't you keep a pic - itai!"

Cid had thrown a material at Cloud's head. "Next time it will be something worst." He threatened.

"Find, find, I get the point. I will accompany you for your depress-" Cloud stopped, as he had received a glare.

Cid turned and walked out the door. Cloud scratched his head, what's wrong with him? Dropping the thought, he followed him.

Cid was in front and they walked in silence. When they finally reached their destination, Cloud had a bad feeling. Cid pushed the door open and Cloud followed. They were welcomed with the smell of cigarettes. Cid was use to it, but Cloud still thought of it as a foul smell.

_I wish I didn't have to come…maybe I can drag Cid out after he had his 'tea'._

They proceeded down the stairs and headed towards the bar. As soon as they sat down the bartender approached them, "May I get you something to drink?"

"Water is just fine." Cloud said, looking bored already.

"No! We'll take two of this." Cid answered, pointing at an item in the menu.

The bartender looked to where Cid was pointing, and said, "Coming right up." He went to work.

Feeling completely ignored, Cloud exclaimed, "What? No, I don't need-"

"There's no alcohol kid."

Cloud eyed him suspiciously, "You sure?"

"Yup."

"Ah…Whatever." Cloud sighed, and then the drinks came. He looked at it carefully. It was a bright clear, red, with a lemon on the side of the glass cup. It looked tropical with a mini umbrella.

_Guess it's safe to drink…_

Cloud took a sip and found it tasting like fruit punch. "Not bad…"

"Told you so!"

"You never said that…"

Cid shrugged and finished the drink off in a few more gulps. A few moments passed without either blonds speaking. Then Cid broke the silence between them, "Why did I come with you guys anyways?"

Cloud gave him the 'how should I know' look.

"Oh yeah, I remember…only idiots go against Shinra." He laughed.

Cloud shrugged. Listening to him rant wasn't a new thing.

"I gotta go to the washroom." He was gone is an instance.

_That was fast…_

Cloud was about to finish his drink when a random girl appeared, "Hey there, cutie."

There was a moment of awkwardness, and then Cloud realized that she was talking to him, so he looked over. She had long black hair that was tied into a ponytail, and was wearing all black with hints of white. She was pretty, for sure.

_But not as pretty asan angel I know…what…am I thinking…?_

Cloud realized he wasn't thinking properly…or was he? The image of a girl in pink flashed in his mind.

_This feeling…what is it? I'm so confused…_

Before he could get lost in his thoughts, the girl interrupted him, "I'm Dhime, but everyone calls me Hime." She smiled at Cloud.

_Princess? Sounds pretty prideful…_

Cloud knew she was expecting him to say his name in return so all he said was, "Cloud."

She giggled, "That's such a funny name, no offence. So…what are you doing here?"

Cloud mentally sighed in his mind, and then said, "I'm with a friend."

"I see. Are you bored? You seem like it."

"I didn't…really want to be here…" He admitted.

_When will she stop annoying me? I guess I can't help it, need to wait for Cid…where is he anyways? He's taking so long…_

"I was bored too."

_Yeah, right. _

When Cloud didn't seem to be so responsive, she continued, "So, what do you do for a living?"

"Uh, well, I'm just going around and see what there is."

_I'm not gonna tell you what I do! Jeez… _

"I'm a tailor. Isn't that cool? Making clothes is so fun! You want something made or repaired? I'll give you a discount."

"No thanks."

"Oh! Are you looking for a job around here? Maybe I can ask some of my friends and see if they can help you."

"No, it's okay." Suddenly Cloud felt a pang of familiarity.

_What was that? Someone is here…who?_

He got the image of pink in his mind again, so he looked out of the corner of his eye.

_Aeris? Is she here? I'm not sure but…_

Suddenly, Dhime leaned over to Cloud, who was still too distracted with his thoughts to notice. In a moment, Cloud felt the familiar feeling disappear, and that's when he jumped a whole two meters away from Dhime.

"What the heck was that for?" He shouted with surprise.

"Huh? You were spacing out so I decided to…" Dhime trailed off with a sly smile.

Seeing that the cheque wasn't paid, Cloud put down some money and turned to go. He didn't bother with the girl, he was thinking about something else.

_Aeris…she must've been here just now! And if she was…did she see what just happen? I have to explain it to her! Cid can take care of himself…_

Cloud pushed through the crowds, but paused when he felt a hand on his shoulders. He turned to see who it was. It was a big guy, and behind him was no other than Dhime. She was looking all pitiful.

"It was him, Dear, he was picking on me…" she sniffed.

"What? You were the one that-" Cloud started, but couldn't finish as the guy already took a swung at him.

Cloud skilfully dodged, and got ready for his attack.

_I don't have time for this…_

He lunged at his attacker but missed.

_What? I need to focus…If I only fight out of spite, it wouldn't turn out too good. _

The attacker took this chance and aimed for Cloud's face, but Cloud dodged and hit him in the face. Apparently, Cloud had a glove on, making the impact to be greater. His attacker fell on the floor, unconscious. Seeing that the whole club create an empty space in the middle because of their fight, Cloud took this chance and ran up the stairs.

_Aeris…please don't misunderstand…_

Cloud pulled the door open and saw a guy grabbing Aeris' wrist. He raised his hand, and was about to hit her, but Cloud caught it in time. The guy immediately let go out Aeris and turned to Cloud.

"C-Cloud!" Aeris looked relieve but at the same time, confused.

"It's not nice to hit a lady." Cloud gave him a good glare.

"You &#!$!" He lunged at Cloud, but he simply dodged, opened the bar's door, and let the man lose his balance and fall in. A loud crash sounded, and Cloud closed the door after he took a good look to see if the man was going to come up again, which was a no.

_I have to explain it to her…_

Cloud started, "Aeris, what are you doing here?"

"I-I was looking for you…" She replied.

_She looks like she's hiding something…_

"Oh." Cloud looked down at the floor.

"Red wanted to talk to you." Cloud noticed his face was staring to feel warm.

_I'm pretty sure I'm not blushing...why would I blush in a situation like this? Why does my face feel so warm then? _

Dropping the thought, he said," Let's go then."

Aeris didn't respond, but just started to walk. Cloud's heart fell.

_She's definitely angry at me…She's quiet and she's not laughing…I…want to make her smile…_

After a few moments of walking, Cloud gathered up his courage and said, "Aeris."

"Yes?" She didn't look at Cloud, but at the floor.

Cloud's heart fell ever further.

_Why…does my heart hurt to see her act that way towards me? I should be use to it by now…everyone being cold towards me…but why do I desperately want her to understand? Only her?_

He stopped in his tracks, "What happened at the bar…it's not what you think…"

Aeris paused, without turning around.

_She's still not looking at me, but at least I got her attention._

"I…Cid asked me to go with him, and he dragged me there, then he went to the washroom or something, and he didn't come back for a long time." Cloud started to talk very fast, and he knew he was doing so but he couldn't help it, "Then, this girl came up to me and started to talk to me, and I didn't want to be rude, so I just listened, then she, I don't know, I think she was drunk, so she…"

Aeris turned around and faced him.

_I really can't say it now that she's looking at me…I don't want her to misunderstand anymore than she already does…_

Cloud finished off with, "Um…you know…you saw…Nothing happened, really."

_I swear it! Please…_

Aeris started to giggle, "You look funny when you're trying to explain something so frantically."

She smiled.

_Huh? I don't get it…she's not angry? But she smiled…that's a relief._

"Wha-you're not…angry?" Cloud questioned, making direct eye contact.

"Nope." With that said, she turned around and started to walk again.

_I don't get it…_

Still not satisfied, Cloud jogged up to her and caught her arm, "Why?"

Aeris turned around, "Because, I have faith in you. That's what."

_Faith? She trusts me and my words? _

Cloud felt his cheeks redden, for sure this time, "Uh-um-ah thanks."

_Someone that puts their faith in me…Uh…I'm still holding her arm…_

Cloud let go of Aeris, "Uh, sorry."

"Did you drink?" Aeris asked, not even slightly annoyed, but rather a bit amused.

"Wha-uh-no…I don't think so…" Cloud said, and scratched the back of his head.

_She noticed me blushing..._

"Your face looks red."

_Now that I think about it…My face was feeling warm before…_

"Crap."

Aeris looked at him questioningly, so he said, "Cid said there was no alcohol in that drink…I guess he lied."

"Ah…we forgot about him…"

_She looks…cute…_

Cloud brushed the thought off with, "Forget him! I'm thinking he ditched me. That Ojiji…" Cloud looked away.

Aeris laughed, "Hey, that's rude. Cid would murder you if he heard that."

Cloud shrugged it off, "Let's go."

Aeris nodded. They started to walk, faster than before. As they neared the inn, Cloud stopped once again. He looked at the floor.

_I'm still wondering why…I care so much about…her…_

"Cloud?"

_Crap…my face is going red again…_

He felt Aeris walk up to him. She leaned towards him and looked into his eyes. A sudden feeling took over Cloud, and he pulled Aeris close to him. He closed his eyes.

_She smells nice…like of fresh flowers…_

"C-Cloud?" Aeris asked timidly. As soon as she said that his eyes flew open, and he let go of her.

_What did I just do? I'm not thinking…_

He clutched his head, "A-Aeris, I'm sorry…I wasn't thinking properly…"

Aeris was tilting her head down, and her cheeks were red, "…It's okay. Let's go inside." Cloud felt the urge to reach up to her face, but this time he made sure he was thinking 'properly', so he just nodded.

_I'm going to scare her away if I do that…_

Aeris opened the door, and giggled.

_Huh?_

"Red's in his room I think."

Cloud nodded, confused, but he left to find Red.

_Why did she giggle? I don't think I should ask her though…not after what I just did._

Cloud took a glimpse of Aeris' retreating figure.

_Maybe I should say good night…leaving without a word is rude…_

Cloud turned around and followed Aeris. He was one meter behind her and gather his courage again, "Aeris."

She turned around worriedly, "Cloud? You couldn't find Red?"

He shook his head and said, "Just saying…good night."

"Good night, Cloud."

Cloud left in an instance after she replied.

_Normally I wouldn't do this…something is wrong with my head…_

He smiled.

_Oh well._

"$&!#$ Cloud! Why the heck are you smiling for? And why did you ditch me?"

Cloud looked up at Cid.

_I think I know why my thinking is like this…it's the alcohol._

"You're the one that ditched me, Cid."

_Or maybe not._

….)) Fin ((….

* * *

A/N: I edited the last part of the first chapter; it's nothing big, but yeah. :) So I'm done with this little fic. :D Hope you enjoyed it! 

Or maybe I'm not done…Duh duh DUH! XD


End file.
